


A Borrower's Soul

by PNN_Legend



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, F/M, Macro/Micro, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PNN_Legend/pseuds/PNN_Legend
Summary: An Undertale AU where Chara is a borrower. Not sure how far I'm going to take this, but thought it would be a good first attempt.





	1. PROLOGUE

Long ago, two races ruled over earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. I assume you know the rest. What you probably didn't know was that there was a third race: BORROWERS. Human in appearance and SOUL, but monster in design and ability, and a small height all their own. Their height puts them at a disadvantage, and they prefer to hide and sneak around, rather than be out with their human and monster brethren. And when the monsters were sealed underground, many borrowers were sealed along with them. Likely without the knowledge of anything else. But when they do find out, big things can change thanks to little people.


	2. CHAPTER 1

NEW HOME, 201X

Chara scurried through the cabinets, trying to find something open to borrow from. Monster food doesn't spoil, so there's usually quite a few open containers. And in this household, plenty of food for the taking. It does have a weird feel to it, eating food made of magic and all, but it was all that was there, and a borrower takes what they can get. They do seem low, so the monsters are probably going shopping soon, which means a high probability of that sweet butterscotch cinnamon pie being made. God, Chara loved that pie. It was probably what was going to get them caught, and it would probably be worth it.

That's not to say that the monsters Chara borrows from are bad. If they were caught, they'd probably be fine, they just don’t want to risk it. The father of the household seemingly acs large and intimidating, and he can be at times, but being a fly on the wall, sometimes literally, reveals that he is actually a big softie. The mother is similarly kind. She almost reminds Chara of their own mom. She's the one who makes those sweet pies and seems to be the voice of reason in the house. She is also the most attentive, and Chara has had a few close calls with her. They do have a child, but a general rule of thumb as a borrower is to avoid children. Probably the most important thing they have noticed is that the monsters appear to be royalty. Visitors sometimes refer to them as 'King’ and 'Queen,’ and they would talk about their 'Prince.’ Taken alone, however, Chara would have never guessed that they were royalty. They seemed too jovial and unassuming for Chara to associate them with the prim and proper ESS they associate with royalty.

Shaking their head, Chara re-focused and continued on. She soon found her goal: An open box of Temmie Flakes. They weren’t much, but they were plentiful and easily overlooked by the monsters. They pulled out two hooks and dug in, climbing up the cardboard box. With a quick life of the box’s lip, Chara slipped inside, wedging their body against the box as to not fall on the bag. Soon they arrived at the bag itself, the last obstacle to their prize. A flock their knife later, and chara was inside the bag, reaching for a decent sized flake to put in their bag. 

Soon, Chara had enough for now and was about to head back. What they were not counting on was the cabinet opening and the box they're inside being picked up and shaken around. Chara tried to stay calm and make their way out, but it was too late as white furred hands reached in to unroll the bag, prompting Chara to duck back inside. There was only one thing left to do as the box started to tilt: get a grip on the bag and try not to fall. Chara held onto the waxy plastic as the golden cereal pieces started to fall around them. They held on for a good few seconds, before a large piece fell towards them.

CRACK!

Chara’s vision started going white as they lost their grip, falling towards the filled cereal bowl. As they landed on the rough and sharp surface of the poured cereal, a gasp was heard above them.

“Huh, what was that?” Says the fuzzy silhouette of one of the monsters. “Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you? Are you ok? Here, let me get you out.” A soft white hand plucks them out of the golden flakes. “My Na m e i s …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the story really begins. For the ending, I tried to take as much from Asriel's lines from Waterfall as possible. The spaced out lines were meant to show Chara whiting out.


End file.
